


{Work In Progress}

by LordNightmare



Series: The Demon Train [1]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated, Original Work
Genre: Hope y'all enjoy!, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordNightmare/pseuds/LordNightmare
Summary: All Aboard!Welcome to the Demon Train!Our first stop: Mystery Skulls Animated
Series: The Demon Train [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666264
Kudos: 4





	{Work In Progress}

**Author's Note:**

> Work in progress

_**Welcome aboard the Demon Train!** _

_**Greetings, my name is Wolf!** _

_**You may be thinking, "Why is this on the Mystery Skulls Animated list?!"** _

_**Well, here on the Demon Train, I will be your conductor through something you call A.U's, also known as Alternate Universes, but what I call them is A.T's, or Alternate Timelines.** _

~~_**(I prefer it this way)** _ ~~

_**Basically, I will be showing you short stories of the lives of 3 mortals and their not-so normal dog.** _

_**I hope you enjoy being on the train because we are in for a ride!** _

**_But remember.._ **

**_~~Dont get too attached to them..~~ _ **

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any stories you want to tell, contact me through the comments! I may use some of those ideas if I can't think of anything else..


End file.
